


Dave: Uncharacteristically flip the HECK out

by itsrose



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Doomed Timeline(s) (Homestuck), F/M, Meteorstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22592065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsrose/pseuds/itsrose
Summary: Dave goes apeshit on Terezi.
Relationships: Terezi Pyrope/Dave Strider
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Dave: Uncharacteristically flip the HECK out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itsdave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsdave/gifts).



DAVE: alright  
DAVE: thats it  
DAVE: ive had it up to here  
TEREZI: >:?  
TEREZI: What's up?  
DAVE: whats up is you have some serious fucking explaining to do  
DAVE: wait what  
TEREZI: In the butt!  
DAVE: nice  
DAVE: but really why are you talking like that  
TEREZI: Talking like what?  
DAVE: like that  
DAVE: what happened to your quirk  
TEREZI: Um.  
TEREZI: Dave.  
TEREZI: I'm talking to you right now. Not typing.  
TEREZI: There are no quirks to type. There is no typing to type quirks with.  
DAVE: uh  
DAVE: ok but how did you make that face  
TEREZI: What face?  
DAVE: this one  
DAVE: >:?  
TEREZI: I used my face.  
TEREZI: >:?  
DAVE: oh  
DAVE: huh  
DAVE: how about that  
DAVE: well uh  
DAVE: whatre you doin  
DAVE: wanna make out or something  
TEREZI: Honestly, not really feeling it right now, Strider.  
DAVE: yeah ok  
DAVE: scool


End file.
